


Short SPN Fic #21

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: coke guys suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Never get into a conversation with a coke guy. A coke ghost? Forget about it.
Kudos: 2





	Short SPN Fic #21

There were only two things Dean Winchester was afraid of: planes, and coke guys. As he was looking over the pages Sam had printed earlier, he realized this time, he would have to deal with both. 

"Haunted plane?!" Dean asked. 

"Yep," Sam confirmed, "and get this. Coke ghosts." 

"Coke ghosts?" 

"Yeah, coke guys who die turn into coke ghosts. Five coke guys died on this plane on the way home from Vegas, so now they're coke ghosts and they haunt this plane." 

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, and shook his head. "This sucks. "


End file.
